Fuyumi And Kozoemon Falling In Love
by hanamimiko
Summary: Kozoemon ingin berkencan dengan Mimi? Bagaimana Fuyumi nanti? Cinta tidak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?


Kozoemon And Fuyumi Falling In Love

Author: "Halloooooo, semuanya! Kali ini author kepikiran sama Kozoemon dan Fuyumi yang suka bertengkar nih! Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali mereka saling suka? Temukan jawabannya di fic ini!

Warning: T, drama mod on not for kids.

Disclaimer: Semua tentang Kiemon dan kawan-kawan itu murni hasil pemikiran, keringat dan cairan lainnya author.(?)

Chapter 1: Kozoemon jatuh cinta.

Saat jam istirahat sekolah, Kozoemon dan Kiemon sedang mengintip kelas Fuyumi.

Kozoemon: "Kiemon! Angkat aku, cepat!"

Kiemon: "Aduh, kenapa kamu mengintip kelas Fuyumi?''

Kozoemon: "Coba kamu lihat. Teman sekelas Fuyumi yang disana!"

Kiemon: "Kozo-san, bagaimana aku bisa melihat, kamu saja minta tolong diangkat untuk bisa melihat kelas Fuyumi!"

Kozoemon: "Ya sudah, ayo gentian! Aku yang angkat kamu." (Angkat Kiemon)

Kozoemon: "Kamu lihat tidak robot kucing perempuan dengan pita di lehernya?"

Kiemon: "Oh, dia. Diakan Mimi. Kenapa kamu mengintipnya?"

Kozoemon: "Eh, anu…." (Berbisik-bisik ke Kiemon.)

Kiemon: "Apa!? Kamu suka sama Mimi!?"

Kozoemon: "Dasar kamu! Jangan keras-keras!"

Muka Kozoemon langsung memerah karena malu. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu Fuyumi yang hendak masuk ke kelasnya.

Fuyumi: "Loh, kakak? Kozoemon? Sedang apa mengintip kelasku?"

Kiemon: "Anu…itu, Kozoemon pengen….mph!" (Mulutnya ditutup Kozoemon)

Kozoemon: "Ah! Nggak kok! Cuma lihat-lihat saja ! Ya sudah, bye!"

Kozoemon mendorong Kiemon pergi dan meninggalkan Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: "Ada apa yaa?"

Chapter 2: Taktik untuk menembak hati Mimi-chan.

Kozoemon: "Kamu gimana sih Kiemon!? Ini rahasia tahu!"

Kiemon: "Oh, maaf."

Kozoemon: "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Mimi-chan?"

Kiemon: "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, soal kencan…perasaaan aku gampang pacaran dengan Minnamoto karena menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan di atas panggung. Tapi, mata taruhannya."

Kozoemon: "Itu dia! Kau jenius Kiemon!" (Langsung pergi meniggalkan Kiemon.)

Kiemon: "Emangnya aku bilang apa yaa?"

Kozoemon yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Brak!

Kozoemon: "Ah, maaf! Kamu tidak apa?"

?: "Tidak apa, aduh, dokumennya berantakan semua."

Kozoemon: "Ah, biar kubereskan"

Saat memberi kertas dokumen tersebut, ia terkejut karena yang di tabraknya adalah Mmi-chan.

Mimi: "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak lihat-lihat tadi."

Kozoemon: "Ti, ti, tidak apa. Aku yang salah karena berlari-lari."

Mimi: "Oh ya! Kita kan baru kenalan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang besama setelah ini? Karena aku sibuk dengan dokumen ini."

Kozoemon: "Ah! I, i, iya boleh!"

Mimi: "Ingat, jam satu ya!"

Lalu Mimi-chan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan dokumen tersebut.

Kozoemon: 'Yes! Aku berhasil! Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara kepadanya!'

Kozoemon pergi dan melompat-lompat gembira karena berhasil mendapatkan hati Mimi-chan.

Chapter 3: Rahasia Mimi-chan.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Kozoemon pergi ke café di dekat sekolah untuk menemui Mimi. Lalu mereka mulai berbicara satu sama lain dengan diiringi lilin dan vas bunga di tengah meja.

Kozoemon: "Jadi siapa teman baikmu?"

Mimi: "Teman baikku adalah Fuyumi."

Kozoemon: "!"

Mimi: "Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu jadi kaget seperti itu?"

Kozoemon: "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa cegukan saja, hehehe."

Mimi: "Oh, begitu"

Kozoemon: "A, anu, kamu sudah punya pacar belum?"

Mimi: "Pacar? Hmm, bagaimana yaa?"

Kozoemon: "Ku, kumohon beritahu aku!"

Mimi: "Sebenarnya…."

Kozoemon: "Sebenarnya?"

Mimi: "Aku sudah mempunya pacar."

Kozoemon: "A, apa!?"

Mimi: "Yap! Dia adalah seorang olahragawan, wajahnya tampan sekali!"

Chapter 4: Hanya kamu Fuyumi.

Kozoemon tanpa satu kata pun pergi meninggalkan Mimi-chan. Hatinya serasa mau pecah karena tahu bahwa Mimi sudah mempunyai pacar. Lalu ia hanya duduk termenung di pinggir sungai sampai sore. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: "Ada apa Kozoemon? Mengapa kau melamun?"

Kozoemon: "Tidak…."

Lalu Fuyumi menghampiri Kozoemon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Fuyumi: "Ini, aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu! Ayo bersemangatlah!" (Menyodorkan makanan yang dibawanya.)

Kozoemon: (Menangis)

Fuyumi: "Loh, kenapa kamu menagis?"

Kozoemon: "Ah! Tidak, mataku hanya berkeringat."

Fuyumi: "Tidak mungkin! Sini aku elap!"

Kozoemon: "Terimakasih, aku hanya melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Fuyumi: "Apa itu?"

Kozoemon: "Bahwa aku masih memiliki dirimu"

Fuyumi hanya tersenyum kecil dan lalu duduk di samping Kozoemon. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir sungai yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore sehingga berwarna keemasan sambil menikmati indahnya matahari sore.

~Fin~

Author: "Nah, selesai juga drama pendek ini. Please review kurang apa fic ini. Soalnya bikinnya Cuma sejam. Terima kasih."


End file.
